Godzilla (GMK)
|nicknames = King of the Monsters |sectionBG = #FFCD00 |homeworld = Earth |species = Irraditated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile (formerly) Collective spirits of World War II victims (currently) |gender = Male |height = 60 meters |length = 85 meters |weight = 30,000 metric tons (July 23, 2014). Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack; p. 110. Retrieved May 23, 2017 |eye = White |status = Incapacitated |enemies = Baragon Mothra King Ghidorah |portrayedby = Mizuho Yoshida |firstappearance = Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |lastappearance = Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |roar = }} The Godzilla of the GMK continuity was the third Godzilla within the Millennium series of films. Within the canon of the film, this Godzilla is the original Godzilla that attacked Japan in 1954, that have became a ghost after being initially killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Name Godzilla's name within the Millennium series follows the convention of that of the Showa era Godzilla, being a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning gorilla, and kujira , meaning whale. Design SokogekiGoji For Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Shusuke Kaneko decided to give Godzilla a whole new look. He took both the designs of the ShodaiGoji and the Heisei series suits and combined them to keep Godzilla looking like he did in the [[Godzilla (1954 film)|original Godzilla film]], but still somewhat modernized. The SokogekiGoji is the second tallest suit in the entire history of Godzilla, as it was surpassed by the suit from a Snickers commercial in 2014, measuring in at over seven feet tall. Significant muscle was given to this suit and the pointer and thumb claws were made longer than the other two. The pupils and irises in the eyes were removed, projecting the impression of Godzilla's now evil nature. Godzilla's dorsal plates also shrank in size from the previous MireGoji and returned to their original look, smooth and bone-white in color. The skin of the suit also returned to its original texture and charcoal black color. Portrayal Godzilla would be portrayed with suitmation. Roar This Godzilla shares the Millennium revamped roar. Personality This incarnation of Godzilla was a malicious entity created from the restless souls of the dead from World War II, being entirely evil within the film's canon. Origins Giant Monsters All-Out Attack states that this Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954, but not disintegrated. Later, he was raised from the dead by the souls of the dead from World War II. History ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]]In 1954, Japan suffered an attack from Godzilla. The monster laid waste to Tokyo, transforming the once-proud capital of Japan into ground zero of a nuclear disaster overnight. Godzilla was finally killed with an experimental chemical weapon, while the weapon's inventor took his own life to ensure it could never be used again. In order to avoid facing ridicule for failing to stop Godzilla and ensure the citizens of Japan they were safe from future attacks, the J.S.D.F. claimed credit for killing Godzilla. Over the next several decades, humanity gradually began to forget about Godzilla, with many assuming the creature never existed and was simply a legend. In 1998, a giant reptilian monster attacked New York City, with American experts identifying the creature as Godzilla. The J.S.D.F. doubted that the monster was Godzilla, but could not ignore the appearance of another giant monster. In the years following the New York attack, sightings of giant monsters skyrocketed around the world, forcing the J.S.D.F. to be on high alert for the possible return of Godzilla. In 2002, an American nuclear submarine vanished off the coast of Guam. The Japanese research submersible Satsuma investigated the wreckage, noticing huge claw marks in the sub's hull. Just then, the ground shook, causing the Satsuma's sister craft to crash into a rock. Just then, the vessel's pilot witnessed Godzilla's briefly appear behind several large rocks. When the Satsuma operator's story was reported to the J.S.D.F., units were scrambled to search for Godzilla. The monster came ashore in the Bonin Islands, stomping on several houses during a storm. The J.S.D.F. searched the waters all around Japan, but could find no trace of Godzilla. Several of the soldiers began assuming Godzilla never really did exist, and search operations were called off. Not long after, Godzilla appeared from a harbor and came ashore in Japan once again. The beast destroyed a small town and marched through the countryside, eventually being attacked by the Guardian Monster Baragon, who had been awakened by the prophet Hirotoshi Isayama to stop Godzilla. Godzilla easily overpowered the smaller monster, and after a short fight obliterated Baragon with his atomic breath. Godzilla continued his march across Japan, as it became apparent that he was once again approaching Tokyo. Fighter jets were deployed to attack Godzilla, but their missiles had no effect and Godzilla easily shot the jets down with his atomic breath. Eventually, Godzilla reached Yokohama, where the J.S.D.F. had erected a last line of defense to prevent Godzilla from reaching Tokyo. Godzilla showed no mercy and easily annihilated the J.S.D.F.'s forces in the city, but was interrupted by the arrival of Mothra, a second Guardian Monster. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Mothra, but she dodged it, causing the beam to hit the Yokohama Landmark Tower instead. As Godzilla was fighting Mothra, the third Guardian Monster, Ghidorah, arrived, and helped Mothra take on Godzilla. Godzilla proved to be more than a match for both beasts, knocking Mothra aside with his tail and tearing into Ghidorah's necks with his teeth before slamming him onto a building. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the unconscious Ghidorah, intending to finish him once and for all, but Mothra flew in front of him and was blasted away by the beam. Godzilla then turned his attention to the J.S.D.F.'s battleships docked in the harbor, destroying several of them with his atomic breath. As Godzilla prepared to destroy the last few ships, Mothra flew up behind him, intending to take him by surprise. Suddenly, Godzilla turned around and fired his beam at Mothra, vaporizing her. ]]The battle was not over, as Mothra's energy showered onto Ghidorah, reviving him as the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah formed an energy shield and took to the air, screeching at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at King Ghidorah, but his shield deflected it. King Ghidorah dropped his shield onto Godzilla, causing a massive explosion that blasted Godzilla into the sea. King Ghidorah flew out over the water and attacked Godzilla again, while the ''Satsuma was deployed to fire a D-03 Missile into a wound on Godzilla's neck that King Ghidorah had opened. Godzilla grabbed King Ghidorah's legs and dragged him underwater, where the Satsuma fired its missile at Godzilla. Godzilla saw the missile and pulled King Ghidorah's neck in front of it, knocking the beast out once again. After swallowing the Satsuma, Godzilla surfaced, while King Ghidorah was reawakened by an ancient stone that fell into the water after Yuri Tachibana dropped it. King Ghidorah flew out of the water and blasted Godzilla with his gravity beams, electrocuting him. After taking several hits, Godzilla somehow absorbed the gravity beams into his dorsal plates, then combined them with his atomic breath in a powerful spiral-wrapped beam that obliterated King Ghidorah in a single hit. The combined spirits of the Guardian Monsters then flew into Godzilla, dragging him underwater. Inside of Godzilla, the Satsuma, piloted by Taizo Tachibana, fired a D-03 Missile into Godzilla's neck wound, which tore it open until it was a gaping hole. Godzilla surfaced and prepared to fire his atomic breath at Yuri and her friend, but the beam shot out of his neck wound instead. Godzilla tried to fire his atomic breath again, with the same result. Godzilla fell back underwater in agony, while the Satsuma escaped his body. Godzilla saw the Satsuma swimming away and charged his atomic breath again. This time, Godzilla's wound flashed brightly and he suddenly exploded. Godzilla completely vanished from all radar and tracking systems, and it appeared he was finally gone. As Japan celebrated, Godzilla's disembodied heart began continuously beating on the sea floor. Abilities Atomic breath Godzilla's atomic breath remains a staple and ever present trait. In this film, the ability's power is heightened, and Godzilla was able to combine his atomic breath with Ghidorah's gravity beams, resulting in an astronomically powerful combination that obliterated Ghidorah on the spot. Additionally, unlike the two previous versions, Godzilla's atomic breath has returned to its original neon-blue color. Energy absorption and projection Godzilla absorbs King Ghidorah's gravity beams in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack and combines them with his atomic breath, forming a more powerful atomic beam that obliterates King Ghidorah in a single hit. Spiral heat ray In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, a variant of Godzilla's spiral breath was seen when King Ghidorah used his golden gravity beams on Godzilla. Godzilla was somehow able to draw strength from the gravity beams and used the absorbed energy to fire a blast of blue energy wrapped in a golden spiral that completely destroyed King Ghidorah. Like Godzilla's original spiral breath in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, this beam is blue in color like Godzilla's standard atomic breath and his dorsal plates become surrounded in electricity before firing it. Weaknesses Internal damage Godzilla was eventually defeated after a D-03 Missile was fired by the Satsuma from inside Godzilla's body. This opened a large wound on the side of Godzilla's neck that had earlier been inflicted by King Ghidorah, and when Godzilla attempted to fire his atomic breath, it shot out of the wound. Godzilla continued to attempt to fire his atomic breath, eventually causing him to explode and be reduced to just his heart. The D-03 Missile only seemed to be effective against Godzilla when fired from inside his body, as Godzilla had been bombarded by multiple D-03 Missiles earlier and was not visibly injured at all. Anti-Godzilla weaponry Oxygen Destroyer Godzilla was killed by the device, but his body remained to be possessed by the restless dead of the Pacific War, unlike the original, in which he was completely disintegrated. Video games ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) This incarnation of Godzilla, much like the ''Megaguirus'' Godzilla wasn't playable within the 2014 Godzilla game, but was briefly mentioned in the game's Kaiju Guide, alongside the other Millennium Godzillas. ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection This Godzilla was featured in the mobile title, ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla 2001 List of appearances Films *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Video games *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Trivia *This Godzilla can move his dorsal fins forward and backward. This can be seen further in the making scenes as the specific dorsal fins were prepared. References Category:Millennium series - Kaiju